The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular for a two-door automobile.
The seats of modern motor vehicles are known to be equipped with headrests, which in particular are intended to prevent the head from being thrown back, with corresponding injuries to the cervical vertebrae, as a result of head-on collisions or being run into from the rear. In limousines headrests of this kind as a rule are separate components inserted into the seat back.
Especially in sports cars, however, headrests are in many cases fully integrated, being basically a tapered extension of the seat back that often comprises a distinct upholstered section. In order to ensure that these headrests satisfy the safety requirements even for tall drivers, the seat backs with fully integrated headrests frequently reach almost up to the roofliner of the car.
In the case of sports cars, this introduces problems in tilting the seat back forward, as is necessary to allow access to the back seat of automobiles that have such a seat, or to the storage space behind the front seats.
It is thus the object of the invention to disclose an improved vehicle seat of the generic kind, in which the seat back can be tilted forward without colliding with the roofliner or the sun visor even though the car is of flat construction.
This object is achieved by a vehicle seat comprising the features of claim 1. The invention includes the essential idea of reducing the effective overall length of the seat back while the seat is tilted forward with respect to the resting state of the seat, i.e. the state in which the back is locked in the upright position. It further includes the idea that this reducing or shortening is enabled by providing a separate part of the headrest that is movable with respect to the integrated seat-back structure.
In preferred embodiments of the vehicle seat, this mobility is implemented by a pivoted connection or a sliding connection, in particular with a guide-gate mechanism, or by a combination of the two, disposed between the seat-back frame and the separate headrest part, which in the following will be called the cushion carrier part.
In another preferred embodiment an actuating element is disposed on the seat-back frame or immediately adjacent thereto, which brings about or at least initiates the movement of the cushion carrier part. Embodiments are also possible in which the cushion carrier part is grasped with the hand prior to tilting the seat back forward and is guided manually into the position that makes tilting of the seat back unproblematic, but with the actuating element mentioned above the manual work of the user is reduced and the usefulness of the proposed solution is further enhanced.
The actuating element in a further development of the idea in accordance with the invention is connected to an unlocking element of the seat back in such a way that it responds to disengagement of the seat back and moves the cushion carrier part into the position that enables the seat back to be tilted forward or initiates this movement.
In another, preferred further development the actuating element is associated with the seat-back frame in such a way that it responds to a pivoting movement of the seat back that exceeds a predetermined angular amount. One result is that a movement of the cushion carrier part does not occur when the seat back is displaced within normal limits, and another is that its movement during tilting of the seat back can be controlled in dependence on the angle of inclination, and if desired can be made approximately proportional to the latter.
In order to transmit forces between the actuating element and the mechanism for moving the cushion carrier part, in particular a mechanical traction- or pressure-transmitting element is provided, for instance a Bowden cable or connecting-rod arrangement.
The cushion carrier part is advantageously locked to the seat-back frame in the resting position by a catch connection, which is released in particular by way of the actuating element.
As mentioned above, in special embodiments the movement of the cushion carrier part is not driven, or at least not over the entire movement path, by the actuating element, which instead merely initiates the movement. In one useful further development of these embodiments, the driving element for the movement is a spring element disposed between the seat-back frame and the cushion carrier part, which pushes the cushion carrier part out of the resting position into the position suitable for tilting the seat back forward.
In an embodiment alternative to this one, a spring element is provided to support the movement of the cushion carrier part back into its resting position. In this embodiment the movement out of the resting position into the tilted-seat-back position is either mediated by the above-mentioned traction-or pressure-transmitting element or effected manually.
The above-mentioned pivoted connection is constructed in an advantageous embodiment as a linkage connection comprising two axles disposed substantially horizontally in the seat-back frame, about each of which rotates at least one lever the free end of which is attached to the cushion carrier part. When the lever is caused to swivel about the axle by the actuating element, the result is a swiveling (and lowering) of the cushion carrier part. In this case the tension- or pressure-transmitting element that constitutes the connection to the actuating element can act directly at the two axles.
In another development of this embodiment, however, a separate connection can be provided between the swiveling lever or levers on the one axle and the swiveling lever or levers on the other axle, by way of a rod that mediates traction and pressure. This connecting rod transmits every movement of the one lever or pair of levers to the other lever or pair of levers.
In another advantageous embodiment, the seat-back frame and the cushion carrier part are connected to one another by way of a combined pivoting and sliding mechanism, which on the one hand comprises an axle bearing a swiveling lever or pair of such levers and on the other hand comprises a curved guide gate. With this mechanism, the lower end of the cushion carrier part is pivoted away from the seat-back frame, into a lowered position, while the upper end is guided in the curved gate so that in the first segment of its path it moves substantially forward and in a second segment, substantially downward toward the seating surface.
In an aesthetically appealing and therefore preferred embodiment the cushion carrier part is connected to the seat-back frame over substantially the entire outer circumferential region by means of a flexible or foldable cuff, which conceals the mechanical elements by which the movement is driven and even when the cushion carrier part is in the tilted-forward position largely preserves the visual impression of a fully integrated seat-back/headrest unit.
As for the rest, other advantages and useful features of the invention will be apparent from the subclaims and the following description of preferred exemplary embodiments with reference to the drawings.